I've Got You Beat
I've Got You Beat is one of the deleted songs of Disney's 2003 animated DVD sequel, The Jungle Book 2. Lyrics (spoken dialogue) Shanti: Hey, I do feel a beat We got a beat here too, you know A little more sophisticated Mowgli: Hmm... Both: I've got you beat In the village we learn it right Got you beat Mowgli: In the jungle, we burn all night Both: Count on me To get 'em dancin' down the street 1, 2, 3 'Cause when it comes to this I've got you beat (spoken dialogue) Shanti: Pretty good, huh? Mowgli: Yeah. Shanti: In the sleepy town we come from There's a steady beat that plays Mowgli: Might be just a little humtrum So I'd like to learn its ways Shanti: It's in fire and in water In the houses and the well It's in every son and daughter In the top and the bells Both: I've got you beat Shanti: You do? Mowgli: 'Cause I break every single rule Both: Got you beat Mowgli: Says who? Shanti: 'Cause I know how to keep it cool Both: Count on me To get 'em dancin' down the street 1, 2, 3 Mowgli: 'Cause when it comes to this I've got you beat (spoken dialogue) Mowgli: How 'bout this? Shanti: Hmm, not bad, not bad... Mowgli: In the jungle there is freedom Shanti: Yes, I'm sure that I've been told Mowgli: No one drums the way that we drum Shanti: Though it's fairly uncontrolled Mowgli: There's this grouchy old piranha Who knows all the hippest tunes Once a shiny green iguana Show me how to play the spoons Both: I've got you beat Shanti: You do? Mowgli: With a solo that always wins Both: I've got you beat Mowgli: Says you! Shanti: With the tempo that never fails Both: Count on me To get them dancin' down the street 1, 2, 3 'Cause when it comes to this I've got you beat (spoken dialogue) Shanti: Yeah! Mowgli: No, no, watch this! Shanti: No one plays the way that I play (Mowgli: No one plays the way that I play) Both: Anytime we two play Shanti: When I play Both: When I play, you'll be impressed When you knew who is clearly the best I'm the best Mowgli: Nothing wrong with competition Shanti: How 'bout girls against the boys Girls: Losing every inhibition As we make a little noise Mowgli: I'll be faster Shanti: I'll be stronger Mowgli: I'll do that Shanti: And I'll do this All: We'll see who can hold out longer And the winner gets a kiss Both: I've got you beat (Girls: You do?) Though I must say, although it's true I've got you beat (Girls: Too true.) In a way, you've got me beat too Look how we, got 'em dancin' down the street Count on me When it comes to that, you've got me beat (instrumental break) Both: Count on me To get them dancin' down the street 1, 2, 3 'Cause when it comes to this I've got you beat. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:Deleted songs Category:The Jungle Book songs